


The night is for the lovers

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: They have been craving it for a whole day and now they are here. The things they have thought...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The night is for the lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, they just have a lot of chemistry and I felt there will be smut sooner or later, as is part of their relationship. 
> 
> Just know there will be more fluffyness and softness coming.

She walked to his front door feeling her senses tremble already for what was going to happen. She didn’t have to knock, he opened the door and checked her out, head to toe, giving her a sinful smile. She felt her skin on fire, and returned the smile, hunger on her eyes.

She barely had time to put her bag aside, he was already on her, kissing her with urgency, his lips burning with passion. She was fast to take what she was given and climb on him, her legs around his torso, her hands entangled around him, touching as much skin as she was able to. She felt a surface behind her. If it was a wall or the kitchen counter was yet to be determined, but those things were mere details.

She craved him, with a longing desire. She couldn’t think of anything else in all day and time went by slowly. It was hell. She could only think on his lips and his hands and his way to unpuzzle her and give her what she wanted without having to ask it. And if she asked, he was more than happy to help, and that… made things to her.

His hands went up her legs and squeezed a bit. She bit him in response and his hands found their way to her ass, making her moan on his mouth. He smiled to this and broke the kiss to look at her. She was piercing him with pure hunger and the sight was addictive. Her scent was everywhere and now she smelled like him and he wanted more. He wanted more of that look, more of that smell, more of those sounds she made, more of her calling his name faintly. He groaned to the thought. The things he had imagined for today…

They leaned forward and met in the middle, and the clothes began falling to the floor. Every piece of skin showed was covered with a hand, a kiss, a bite. Peter caressed Melissa’s soft stomach and she felt goosebumps to his touch, making him smile.

“Oh, my dear, not so fast, I’m going to enjoy this” he purred.

“Why wait?” she defied.

“Why not?” his hands traced their way down, making her yearn. She opened her legs but he ignored her silent beg and placed his hands on her thighs. Not far from where she wanted him, but not close either. “The night is ours… And the night is for the lovers, isn’t it?” he whispered on her skin, licking his lips.

Her knees were weak to his tone, and he knew it. She followed the movement of his tongue with attention, licking her own lips on response. He smirked and leaned to her, licking her waist side slowly, making her shiver to the sensation of the wetness and heat of his tongue. She gasped and then he bit her, gently, in the same side he marked, tearing a moan from her.

His laugh was low and satisfied.

“Already?” he spoke softly on her ear.

“Peter…” she breathed.

“Yes?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I know you want this as bad as I do” she reasoned.

“I can make you want it more…” his hands caressed her shoulders and went down.

“I somehow doubt that” she defied.

“Want to bet?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I want the big bad wolf” she pounced to him, taking him by surprise and laying him on the sofa. He tried to stand back up, but she was on top and put a hand on his chest. “And I want him now” she leaned to him, biting his neck, making him do a strangled sound of approval.

“You don’t have to ask twice” he breathed, making her smile against his skin. Her hands wandered trough his shoulders and his torso, enjoying how his skin felt under her hands.

“No?” she teased, biting his shoulder. When she looked up his eyes gave a flash of glowing blue wolf look to change to his usual color.

“No” he said with a husky voice, raising up and making her lay on her back. He leaned to her to watch her from inches apart, his pupils wide with desire.

“Now we are talking” she smiled and he kissed her hard, getting rid of the little clothes she still had on her. 

He took his time kissing her, enjoying every single detail, how she responded and how her body flexed towards his, searching for more contact. And he gave it to her. Her skin was soft as silk, and he dedicated to cover it with caresses, kisses and soft bites, making sure she was enjoying every piece of it.

“Peter” she complained as his thumbs caressed her sides and he kissed one of her nipples with tenderness.

“Hmmm?” he looked up to see her frustrated.

“Stop playing arou…” but she moaned before she could end the sentence, as his fingers were playing around her already wet folders.

“I’m sorry what was that?” he smiled at her as she was trying to hold a whine again.

“I said… Stop playing around” she bravely completed despite of his dirty games.

“I am not playing around” he said, a finger inside of her. She gasped, but remained steady. And it was doing things to him.

“We both know that you can do better than this” she breathed against his lips. He smiled at her and took his finger out, licking it and seeing how she grew more excited to the sight.

“You are right as always, my dear. I can do better. But I will take care of you first” he kissed her cheek, then her neck, her breasts, her stomach and then he proceeded to devour her with wild abandonment, just as she wanted him to.

He was hungry for this, even when he had hold himself back, just for the shake of the game. But it was worth the wait. Her sounds, her taste, the tension of her legs around him… it was perfect. He used his hands to keep her legs open, cupping her ass and caressing the sensible skin next to her entrance with his thumbs as his tongue surrounded her clit. When she was close enough, he added his lips, suckling. And she was already screaming his name, like a sweet, sweet song.

He caressed his way back up to her, allowing her to recover from her orgasm. She was glowing, but her hands wandered trough his skin, teasing him.

“Rest now, we have the whole night” Peter said, kissing her temple.

“I don’t want to rest. I want you” she told him, her eyes piercing him, still hungry.

She lets her hands wander through his exposed chest, going down his abs and then diverting from where he expected them to be to his upper thighs. He panted with exasperation the third time she was touring his skin and didn’t even got close to where he wanted. He could have a little of his own medicine, she thought with a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was fast to place her hands on his dick and balls, starting teasing him and tearing a groan from him.

“You were going to say something? I feel like I interrupted you” she said innocently.

He mumbled something but she was doing her work very well and it was unintelligible.

“What was that Peter?” she said, knowing he was on the edge already and stopping precisely because of this. He breathed heavily, frustrated.

“I said turn around, on four” he said, his voice two tones lower, making her combust just at the sound.

“I don’t know about that… will you be able to handle me?” she looked at him with insolence.

“Have I ever displeased you, love?” he smiled, pulling her closer, his hands on her lower back.

“Never. But I just wanted to let you know… I want it hard. Can you do that for me? Be hard and rough?” she requested, purring as she positioned as he asked to, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Your wish is my command” he groaned before placing his hands on her hips and pushing himself in.

She whined out loud to the sensation, her head going up as she curved her body. He did as requested and stablished a fast rhythm, his hands on a tight embrace on her skin, making her want him more. She turned to have a look at him. His muscles were inflated for the effort, and his mouth open on a silent moan. She bit her lip to the sight, knowing he was as close as she was.

“Harder” she called. “I want to hear you, Peter” she said, moaning herself.

His lounges started deeper and faster, soon turning erratic, and she was almost there, raising in the middle of their euphoria to out her back against his chest as he plunged again inside of her, harder, hitting just the right spot. She put her hands on his lower back and he bit her shoulder, roaring as they both came with a last push.

They laid down, limbs entangled, breathing heavily. He pulled closer to his body. They were on the living room, she realized. Their clothes were spread around chaotically. She smiled at the sight of it.

“Look at the mess you’ve made” she teased playfully.

“I’m hardly the only one to blame for this” he smiled at her and she laughed, placing her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck sweetly.

“How about we order some dinner and then we go see a movie in your room?” she suggested.

“Sounds good” he smiled. “But I bet you know we are not seeing that movie” he smirked.

“I’m counting on it” she leaned to kiss his lips with a cheeky smile.


End file.
